


Empty Eyes

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Ken looks up to Daisuke and admires how strong he is when faced with danger but when he sees how different Daisuke is after a battle, he stops to think about how Daisuke might actually feel versus how he acts.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Empty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Hurt/Comfort  
> For Daiken Week 2020

Ken looked up to Daisuke, no doubt about it. Daisuke was the literal embodiment of Courage and of Friendship, and it showed in his every step. The way Daisuke lost himself in whatever he was doing, whether it was playing soccer or fighting evil digimon, sent shivers up Ken's spine. He was funny and fierce and just someone that Ken wanted to keep by his side. It made Ken believe that nothing fazed Daisuke.

Until the moment he had seen Daisuke's eyes, days after they defeated BelialVamdemon. 

It had been easy, returning the children back into their world as the digimon stayed back to continue fixing what had been destroyed. The digidestined had split up, each on of them tired from fighting. Daisuke had seemed fine then but since then Ken had felt twinges from his chest, reminding him of the bond they shared. The twinges went away when the group was all together but late at night, it was almost unbearable. Then when Ken had turned his back on his way to his kitchen to grab them some soda, he had seen how empty Daisuke's had been. 

That had been the last straw. And so here they were, sitting at the edge of Ken's bed since June was being a snotty brat at Daisuke's home. Ken bit his lip as Daisuke sipped his drink, his eyes on the movie they were watching on Ken's computer. How was Ken suppose to ask Daisuke what was wrong when he had no idea where to begin. He turned to glance at their digimon, smiling when he saw Wormmon giggle at V-mon's joke before scooting closer to Daisuke. Taking in a deep breath, Ken went for it.

“What's wrong?”

Daisuke gave him a raised eyebrow, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “Haa? What do you mean Ken?” 

Ken rolled his eyes and handed Daisuke a napkin before answering him. “You haven't been yourself lately. Ever since we brought the kids back.” 

Daisuke waved off Ken's concern, taking a big gulp of his soda. “I'm fine Ken. Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just tired since June keeps waking me up at night with her stupid music.” 

Ken held his hand to his chest, tapping it so that Daisuke would get the message. “Please Daisuke, don't lie to me. What's wrong.” He watched as Daisuke set aside his drink and he did the same, giving Daisuke all of his attention. “You listen to my problems and help me so much I just want to return the favor.” 

Daisuke sighed, leaning back on his hands as he watched V-mon and Wormmon play together. He could feel Ken's on him as he contemplated his words, mulling them around in his head before spitting them out. “I lied, back then. To BelialVamdemon.”

Ken blinked, furrowing his eyebrows at Daisuke. “But you weren't affected by his attack.”

“I wasn't.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Back then I knew you guys had my back but there had been a sliver of fear that ran across my mind. I didn't have worries then but at the same time, I didn't want to lose any of you to him so I had to be the one to be the beacon of courage for everyone.” 

Ken watched Daisuke put his head into his hands. “When everything was said and done and everyone was going back home, it seemed stupid to ask everyone if they could spare a moment to let me give them a hug and make sure they were ok, when it was just to settle my nerves.”

“Daisuke...” 

Daisuke leaned his head back, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall as he explained to Ken his fear. 

“I couldn't afford to let anyone down. I wasn't allowed to show how scared I was because without me, we would have lost. It was hard, realizing at home how important I had become, as well as realizing I wasn't allowed to show any emotions besides determination. I became a symbol to the group and it scared me, having that much influence.” 

Ken bit his lip, how did he miss this? How could he have missed Daisuke's need for reassurance when they were literally linked together. He should have recognized the feeling from how much he had felt it when he had started fixing his mistakes. Ken's heart broke as he heard Daisuke sniffle and he reached out, wrapping his arms around Daisuke in a backhug. 

“It is not stupid to ask us for reassurance, not when you've done so much for us, for me. You're allowed to have emotions and you're allowed to be vulnerable with us. I'm sorry that we made you feel that way. You're our leader Daisuke, you've proven yourself time and time that you're willing to put yourself on the line for us and we admire you for that, especially when some of us can't muster the courage as fast as you can. I feel ashamed that we didn't ask you how you felt after helping us out with BelialVamdemon's attack, you literally shut his bullshit down and it was so cool.”

Daisuke shook his head, putting his hand over Ken's. He chuckled at Ken's words. “Don't feel ashamed. You were still shaking from the fear and I couldn't put that pressure on you.”

“Yes you could have. You saved me, helped me see what I was doing was wrong. I have friends now and my family couldn't be closer. I want you to lean on me, anytime. It's the least I can do for you.” 

“Thanks Ken.” Daisuke closed his eyes and enjoyed Ken's warmth, getting the closeness he had been wanting. “I will from now on if you do the same.” 

Ken smiled, rubbing his thumb against Daisuke's. “Deal.” 

They stayed like that for a while, barely listening to the movie as Ken made the decision to mention a small camping trip for everyone, just as a nice bonding experience. Hopefully the fun they could have would help Daisuke. “Daisuke?”

“Hmm?” Daisuke slurred, having slowly doze off against Ken's shoulder. 

“Don't fall asleep now, we still have to watch that movie Taichi-san recommended us. Come on, up.” 

Ken ignored Daisuke's whining as he moved over to his computer, switching the disc as Daisuke was ambushed by their digimon. Hearing Daisuke laugh made Ken smile, shaking his head as Daisuke begged for his help. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for this beacon of happiness, nothing at all.


End file.
